


Hello Gorgeous!

by xivz



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Agatha and Baz are bros, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Attempt at Humor, Blogging, Boys In Love, Carry On Exchange (Simon Snow), Domestic, Drama, Drama & Romance, Humor, Influencer Simon, Instagram, Jealous Simon, Kissing, Lamb is a tool, M/M, Protective Simon, Shepard and Simon are bros, Simon hoarding Baz like a treasure, Slice of Life, Social Media, Tik Tok, Trigger warnings: harassment/sexual assault, True Love, Twitter, YouTube, hand holding, live streams, makeup artist, makeup guru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xivz/pseuds/xivz
Summary: Simon Snow is the Chosen One. (The Face of Chosen One Cosmetics, that is.) He's happy to be a successful makeup guru, but he never expected to be living the influencer lifestyle, or having stans speculating over his love life with @TheVillain.The people are dying to know: Is Baz Pitch just his roommate, or are they something more?
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Shepard & Simon Snow & Agatha Wellbelove, Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Shepard & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 44
Kudos: 258
Collections: Carry On Fall Exchange 2020





	Hello Gorgeous!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelsfalling16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/gifts).



> The Thirst Tweets are actual tweets that were read by real celebrities. Idr who read what, but know that they’re real. Also, the fic _Petition to Get the Gaang A Braincell 2K20_ by avatays & thelostcolony was the example that I used to write tweets and other social media inserts. I was lost on how to go about that until I found that fic.
> 
> Huge thank you to my literal team of betas Coolcoolcool_nodoubt, giishu, annabellelux and sconelover.  
> -  
> -  
> -  
>  **[Listen to the Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4qAJ45FD6nlBF0EjfaXwOU)**

**Snow ✓ @ChosenOne**

Welcome, Chosen One, find a way to express yourself freely!

Visit our website for products.

61 Following —- 3.4M Followers

* * *

**Snow ✓ @ChosenOne**

Weekly live stream on IG happening this Sunday! Maybe you’ll get to see my roommate this time.

**The Herd ✓ @EyDemonsItsYaBoi**

_ Replying to @ChosenOne: _ don’t be a tease, bruh #ily

**Trixie @Trixie667**

_ Replying to @ChosenOne: _ I live for those glimpses of Baz!!!! 

**K is for Keris @Keris_O**

_ Replying to @ChosenOne @EyDemonsItsYaBoi @Trixie667: _ Baz should be a special guest next time

**The Herd ✓ @EyDemonsItsYaBoi**

_ Replying to @Keris_O: _ Am I not good enough anymore? Have I been replaced?

**K is for Keris @Keris_O**

_ Replying to @EyDemonsItsYaBoi: _ OMG lkasdfljksdljasldkjfas I DIDN’T THINK YOU’D RESPOND! ILY SHEP!!!!!

**COWS @Elspeth**

_ Replying to @ChosenOne: _ Snow, as long as I get to see your beautiful face, IDC. Marry me! #letsmakeitreal

**Snow ✓ @ChosenOne**

_ Replying to @EyDemonsItsYaBoi: _ Bro... #ily

**Baz @TheVillain**

_ Replying to @ChosenOne @EyDemonsItsYaBoi: _ Get married already.

**The Herd ✓ @EyDemonsItsYaBoi**

_ Replying to @TheVillain: _ #Peanutbutter&Jelly

**Martin @MartinPotHead**

_ Replying to @TheVillain: _ Get Baz a checkmark 2019

* * *

**SUNDAY**

**SIMON**

When I first started doing this, I didn’t imagine that it’d get so big. Initially, it was just a YouTube channel where I played with Agatha’s makeup. Nothing special; there were a million other channels just like mine. Until, suddenly, there weren’t. My YouTube channel spilled into Twitter, which spilled into Instagram, which spilled into TikTok. I began getting sponsors and endorsements and bigger bloggers wanting to collaborate with me, and then, suddenly, I was launching my makeup brand—Chosen One, under the umbrella of Watford Cosmetics. 

Chosen One is a group effort: Penny, Agatha, Shepard, Baz, and me. Although, I guess I’m the face of it. I’m the one who still does videos weekly on YouTube and models most of the looks on Instagram. Agatha oversees our Twitter page, while Penny and Baz are more the business part, and Shepard oversees the advertising and our TikTok. We’re a team, and we work well together. 

“Hey everyone,” I say to my phone; it’s Sunday evening and I’m doing my usual hour-long live feed on Instagram. It’s tiring sometimes, constantly being on social media, constantly putting myself out there. But the mass of people responding makes me smile brightly. “It’s Sunday and I am at home. As per usual, because I don’t have much of a social life.”

“Because you’re a loser, Snow,” Baz’s voice floats from somewhere in our flat. 

‘Snow’ is the name that I go by online, it’s my middle name but people don’t know that. I roll my eyes at him while my phone pings with people asking if it’s Baz. They know that Baz is and has been my flatmate since the beginning of this journey. They don’t know much else about him, since I’ve only shown him maybe once or twice online. People want to know more about him; they keep asking every time they hear him or happen to see him in the corner of my background while he moves around doing whatever nefarious plotting that he does daily. (And he does plot. He’s pure evil.)

_ Trixie667: Is that Baz? _

_ Keris_O: BAZ!!!! _

_ RyRyRyRy: You’re not a loser, Snow! _

_ Trixie667: Will he say hi to us? _

Various other comments like these make me smile with amusement. 

“Oi, Baz,” I call out, “my followers want to see you make an appearance.”

“You can’t afford me,” Baz says. I think he’s in the kitchen. The flat is beginning to smell like food, so I’m hoping he’s cooking us dinner. Granted, whenever it’s his night to cook, our meals tend to be full of vegetables and grains and things that are grossly healthy.

“Well, I tried,” I say to my phone before going into the latest book that I’ve read. A romance novel about a hero who falls in love with a dragon. “It’s interesting, but I think that the dragon should have wound up with the vampire. But I think that’s because I might have a vampire kink.”

I pause and read the flurry of comments coming in. It’s hard to keep up; when I first started doing live feeds it was overwhelming. Now? Well, I’ve learned that I won’t be able to answer everyone, and my followers don’t expect me to answer every little thing they say. Still, it’s nice to be able to talk to them in some way. To give back to them. It's because of them that I’ve managed to get this far in my career. 

_ MartinPotHead: Vampire kink? _

_ Trixie667: MOOD, KING. _

_ XxXBeltBuckleXxX: Baz looks like a Vampire.  _

_ Keris_O: Cedric Diggory? Wait, wrong fandom. _

_ MartinPotHead: Dracula? _

_ XxXBeltBuckleXxX: Edward Cullen? _

_ Trixie667: DOES BAZ SPARKLE??? _

I ignore them. It goes like this for a little while longer, with more questions about Baz—because there are always questions about Baz. Honestly, they’re not this interested in Shepard or Agatha, and the two of them make appearances in my videos and photos regularly. And no one asks about Penny—she's never even shown her face to the masses.

“Dinner is ready!” I say to my phone with a large grin, “and it smells great and I’m starving, so that’s it for today. I’ll be posting a new video on YouTube on Wednesday, showing the latest product for Chosen One! It’s a palette called Dragon Wings, and it’s honestly fire. A link to the store can be found on my profile! Hope you all have a fantastic week!”

I let out a heavy sigh as soon as I close Instagram for the night, and flop back onto the sofa, pulling the hood of my Watford Cosmetic’s sweatshirt over my head. 

“Dramatic,” Baz says. He smells like food, and when I peek up at him I see that he’s brought our plates over and puts them on the coffee table. “What did they say this time?”

“They want to know more about you,” I tell him as I shift so that I’m sitting on the floor. 

Baz huffs a laugh as he goes and retrieves a bottle of red and two glasses before coming back and sitting across from me. (I don’t know why we eat on the floor of our living room like two broke University students. We have a perfectly fine dining room with its own table and everything.) “Maybe if you didn’t talk about me so much it wouldn’t be such an issue.”

I nudge his leg with mine under the table. “I don’t.”

“‘ _ I read this book that Baz recommended, it’s ‘bout this dragon...and when I finished reading it and realized that Baz was right, it got me right upset. Baz thinks that the book is supposed to show society through a different lens _ ’...Need I go on?” He’s arching a brow at me. 

“Your impression of me is shit,” I say, but it’s a lie. We’ve been together too long for it not to be spot on, and I would almost hate him for it if not for the fact that it's kind of flattering. 

“My impression is flawless,” Baz says with a sharp grin. “Are they still asking if we’re together?”

I roll my eyes. “Yes, the amount of aubergine emojis I get whenever they hear you are ridiculous. I’m not sure they realize that it does nothing for me.”

“No, you’re right, they should be sending you vampire emoji,” he says with a knowing smirk. 

It’s nice, this Sunday ritual that we have. It’s mundane and casual, and not exactly something that we get to enjoy throughout the week. We both work nearly all day every day, so our free time together is always relaxing. 

Tomorrow, I have a photoshoot with Penny and Agatha scheduled while Baz has meetings with people at Watford. 

Both of our phones buzz with a notification, but I already know that it’s Agatha tweeting about the newest palette and mentioning what I’ve already said about a video coming out on Wednesday. I’ll have to shoot that soon. 

Baz runs his stockinged foot against my thigh and I can’t help but rest my hand atop of it. 

* * *

**The Herd ✓ @EyDemonsItsYaBoi**

Special guest tonight on @ChoseOneCosmetics! And for once it ain’t me!

**Snow ✓ @ChosenOne**

@TheVillain joins me tonight to read Thirst Tweets. You don’t wanna miss it!

**Baz @TheVillain**

_ Replying to @EyDemonsItsYaBoi @ChosenOne _ : I did not agree to this.

**Pen @PurpleRocks**

_ Replying to @TheVillain: _ This is going to be interesting. 

**Trixie @Trixie667**

_ Replying to @ChosenOne: _ AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

**MONDAY**

**BAZ**

Simon Salisbury is and always has been a mess. He’s sloppy, wears the same damn grey sweatpants around the flat (sans shirt), and never brushes his hair. His clothes are never put away after he does laundry and it's often left to sit in his hamper until he’s bitched at for it, and he usually has some sort of foodstuff on his form. 

If you were to ask me if Simon was the same person as the YouTube and Instagram influencer who’s just a few followers shy of being considered famous—I’d say ‘no’. Strongly. At least, I would if it weren’t for the fact that I’ve seen Simon record, edit, and upload his tutorials online. It’s like he’s a completely different man, and it’s interesting to watch.

Simon goes by the name ‘Snow’ online, although his channel has been rebranded from what it was originally to Chosen One [Cosmetics]. It was Penelope’s idea and it took off, with Simon doing a large portion of the tutorials and commercializing the brand—honestly he’s the face—while the rest of us work behind the scenes. 

Especially me. 

I think I’ve only ever been in one photo with Simon on the Instagram account. It’s from early on, when we first began to work together as a group. It’s me, sitting on the counter of a public toilet with my shirt unbuttoned. My legs are sprawled and dangling and my head is against the mirror. You can see Simon's and Shepard’s reflections, but they’re out of focus. I’m modeling a dark red lipstick. I can’t even remember what colour it was exactly, only that it looked like coagulated blood when I tried to take it off later that night. 

If not for that photo, I’m sure that the fans would assume that I was an imaginary friend. (I’d prefer it that way, honestly. Unlike Simon, I’m not meant for the limelight.)

“Shep is late,” Simon says, “I’m doing a live vlog today and he’s supposed to be my special guest.”

“Have you texted him?” I ask. 

It’s Monday and I just got back from a meeting regarding finances. It took nearly five hours and my head aches from it all. I have a degree in finance and have been putting it to good use. Still, negotiating money and reestablishing funds with Watford Cosmetics has drained me. After the meeting, I spent a few hours in the official Chosen One office working on spreadsheets and data transfers. (The office is a small rented space that's one room with two large tables that we use as desks.) I’m still in my suit jacket and tie, my hair is in a neat ponytail, and the only thing I’ve managed to do since I’ve gotten home was take off my shoes and socks. 

Simon is leaning against the doorway to the bedroom as I hang up my jacket and begin unbuttoning my shirt. All I want to do is take a shower,curl up on the sofa, and watch something mindless like Bake Off while eating takeaway. 

“Yeah, he's still with the advertising team at Watford. Shit. He was going to hijack the show and do thirst Tweets.” Simon runs a hand through his hair and yanks. 

I'm taking my clothes off until I'm down to my pants and rummaging for my pyjamas. “When do you go live?”

“Twenty minutes.” He's giving me a pleading look and I can't help but sneer at him.

“Seriously?”

“I'm sorry! We do thirst Tweets every three months!” Simon throws his hands up into the air helplessly. “I can't be the one reading them—”

“Because you barely know how to read?”

“—Shepard’s funnier. Also, fuck you.” 

He's frowning at me with his jaw jut out and his shoulders squared. Everything about this man is infuriating to me. I can’t stand his stupid face at this moment, but I’m also weak to his bright blue eyes and his freckles and moles. Damn his handsome face to hell. 

“You owe me for this,” I hiss at him as I make my way into the en-suite. 

“I love you!” He calls out behind me.

The shower is blissfully hot, but I don’t have enough time to properly exfoliate or do a deep conditioning treatment on my hair as I had initially planned. (Not that I need to do my hair today, but I do stick to a strict skincare routine, and for good reason. You don’t look as good as I do at thirty without trying.) (Unless your name is Simon Salisbury.)

By the time I’m dried and dressed in a pair of joggers and Simon’s Watford Cosmetics hoodie over my plain t-shirt, he’s already sitting before his laptop in his studio. (We may share the flat, but the office is strictly his. We made it into the perfect place to film when we first moved in.)

“I know that Shepard is usually the one to read out thirst tweets, but he’s running late and unable to do it. So, after much pleading and begging and bribing, I’ve got a special guest for you all, and he’s just come in now—Baz. You’re… you took out your contacts.” Simon is staring at me with his mouth slack and eyes wide. 

I give him a smirk. I’m still off-camera so I can preen as much as I’d like without anyone seeing it besides him. I know exactly what my wearing glasses does for him.

“How astute of you,” I say dryly. I can feel my brow raise of its own accord. I’m wearing my glasses, and my hair is in a ‘sloppy’ topknot—though we both know it’s been skillfully done to look like that. I'm looking as casual as I can be, and I can feel Simon's eyes burning a hole through me as he stares.

Simon frowns before giving his laptop his attention again. “Right. Anyway, without further ado, here’s Baz! I know that a lot of people ask about him, apparently, he’s considered mysterious? I think he’s lame.”

I take the empty seat beside him and look seriously into the camera. I hate being on film; it’s why I’m not the face of the company. I’d rather be doing the background work, and I’m good at ensuring that things are running smoothly and efficiently (with Penelope). 

“Hello,” I say, “you know who I am, now let us get this over with. I’m already suffering enough by being here.”

“I’ll make it up to you!” Simon says earnestly, perhaps a little too earnestly. He’s as subtle as a brick to the face, and I’m sure everyone notices. 

I give him a side-eye. “I’m sure you will. Now, shall we begin? I’m not even going to pretend to understand what’s so entertaining about thirst Tweets, but I’ll do my best to be as humorous about it as the American.”

Simons’ palm slaps across his forehead and he sighs. “I can see we’re already off to a great start.”

“I’m glad that you think so,” I say as sincerely as I can manage. 

“You’re such a shit,” Simon growls under his breath. 

“Language, Snow, there are children who follow you,” I tut before reaching into the ornate glass jar that Simon has on his lap. I know from previous videos that this is called the Jar of Thirst™️. It’s where Agatha puts all the ones that she deems worthy of reading aloud. I hope there’s nothing too risqué.

Simon is just looking at the camera with a surprised expression. “You can’t just reach for a bloke’s crotch like that!”

“Yet you complain after the fact,” I point out before opening the folded sheet of paper. I pause for dramatic effect. “Do I have to do this?”

“Yes!” Simon laughs. “It can't be that bad!”

I push my glasses further up onto my nose and sigh. “ _ Snow looks vanilla, but I bet he’s wild in the sheets _ .”

“I’ve never gotten complaints.” Simon grins widely and dares to  _ wink _ .

“Your hand doesn’t count, Snow,” I say easily.

“You’re such a wanker,” Simon laughs. 

I ignore him as I pull another paper out. “ _ Baz is one of those dudes I’d be pissed at because he flirts with my girlfriend and not me _ .” I stare at the paper and then look over at Simon. “Did you put this one in here?”

“No!” Simon snorts. 

“This is oddly specific.”

“Now people are going to wonder,” Simon says. 

“This is my life. This has happened to me,” I say. I can see people leaving comments as I say this but ignore them, reaching into the jar for another. 

“We try to weed out the ones about you, but there tend to be a lot.” Simon shrugs and it jostles the jar as I reach into it. I can’t help but wonder how suggestive it looks on camera. “People like you.”

“ _ I wish Snow could blow out my back but he’s clearly a bottom _ ,” I read. I can’t hold back my ugly snort of amusement as I pinch the bridge of my nose. “Jesus Christ.”

“Why would they assume that?” Simon asks. His expression is one of confusion but I can see the underlying hint of annoyance. He looks at the camera with furrowed brows and says, “It’s not true, by the way. So whatever.”

“Let’s move on,” I suggest, I can see his face is beginning to redden. “ _ Snow, if you need someone to apply oil on your abs for a photoshoot, lemme know _ .”

“Absolutely!” Simon says, “I’ll be posting an advertisement for that pretty soon, keep an eye out.”

“You have abs?” I ask, pointedly looking at Simon’s fitted t-shirt. “I’ve never seen you work out a day in your life.”

He elbows me as I reach for another paper and we both laugh. 

“ _ Do you get called ‘Daddy’ a lot _ ?” I read. 

“On the internet, sure,” Simon says, but he gives me a knowing smirk. I can feel my ears heat up at the implication. ‘On the internet’ my arse.

“ _ Sit on my face and suffocate me _ .” I shake my head at the tweet. 

“Why would I do that?” Simon asks. “I’d be wanted for murder! I mean, I’d try it, but, seriously, I can’t go back to prison.”

We exchange a look for a brief moment and then burst out into laughter together. 

“What the fuck?” I laugh. “What the fuck, Snow?”

“One more!” Simon giggles, “one more!”

“Fine, and then I’m leaving.” I cough and try to straighten my face into something more serious before grabbing the last paper from the jar. There are over a dozen more in there, but I refuse to continue reading them. “ _ I would let Snow split me in half like a pistachio send tweet. _ ”

“But...cashews are my favorite,” Simon says. 

“Oh my God,” I say as I stand up, I ball up the paper and throw it at his face. “I’m not a quitter, but I quit.”

“Coward! You didn’t even get to read any of the Snowbaz ones!” Simon cries out to me as I leave the room. He’s turning back to the camera to say something else, but I don’t hear it as I close the door firmly behind me. I can imagine how busy Chosen One’s Twitter is going to be later. Agatha is going to hate us for giving her more work.

* * *

**New Upload from ChosenOneCosmetics**

_ Baz Reads Thirst Tweets _

19 Hours Ago

3M Likes // 567 Dislikes // 2,345 Comments

* * *

**Snow ✓ @ChosenOne**

Photoshoot with @EyDemonsItsYaBoi today for our new eyeshadow palette. Pics TBR later.

**COWS @Elspeth**

_ Replying to @ChoseOneCosmetics: _ :eyes:

**Snow ✓ @ChosenOne**

_ Replying to @Elspeth: _ :eyes:

**COWS @Elspeth**

_ Replying to @ChoseOneCosmetics: _ you...just...replied....i...omg

**Pen @PurpleRocks**

_ Replying to @ChosenOne: _ Tell us more about the palette, Snow!

**Snow ✓ @ChosenOne**

_ Replying to @PurpleRocks: _ We’re honouring autumn with our newest palette called Dragon Wings. (The inspiration came from dragons, obvi.)

**Naill @NailMe**

_ Replying to @ChosenOne: _ ye, dragons seem bout right

* * *

**TUESDAY**

**SIMON**

We're outside doing a photoshoot for Dragon Wings. It's autumn, and it's a school day so the park is relatively empty. Which gives us a great shot of the trees with their changing leaves. (A few of them have been glued to my face, neck, and arms and look sort of like scales.)

“I still have to go home and record,” I tell Shepard during one of our breaks. 

Typically, he's my photographer. Unless Watford steps in and sends their professionals, which has happened in the past. But, for the most part, our little cosmetic line has strictly been the five of us. 

“You're slacking,” he says with a grin. I know it's his way of scolding me, but he's just so laid back about everything that it never feels that way. “What would Penny say?”

“Probably nothing, she'd just give me that look,” I say as I lift my shirt to show off my tummy. I have no idea what this has to do with our makeup, but apparently it's attractive to show off my washboard abs. I barely work out enough to have them fully defined; I enjoy food too much to bother.

“We should work out after this,” Shepard says as if he can read my mind. “When was the last time you went to the gym?”

“Fuck off,” I say before posing how he directs me. I used to feel ridiculous doing this, taking random photos around London. Used to feel like a tit. I mean, who the fuck puts wannabe scales on their body and goes out in public like that?

“You know Aggie’s pissed at you for last night— which was the best thirst text reading I've ever seen,” Shepard says as he moves around me to get different angles in the watery English sunlight. 

“Why? Were we too obvious?” I ask as he comes closer and lifts my chin towards the sky. 

“Baz was wearing the sweatshirt you wore on your live feed from Sunday,” Shepard says.

I close my eyes and can feel my chin jut out with annoyance. “Who's to say that was mine?”

“Either way, people are speculating.”

“Why do people need to know more about me? Why can't they just buy the product and be happy with it?” I ask, and try to arch a brow but I've never properly learned how to do that so they both go up. 

“Life of an influencer, my dude.” Shepard shrugs almost apologetically at me. “The followers are the reason you have this platform to begin with. It's sort of a give and take. I'm beginning to feel it on Chosen One's TikTok. They're seeing more of me there and the attention is a little overwhelming.”

“At least I'm not alone,” I mutter.

“Simon,” Shepard smiles brightly at me, “you're never going to be alone in this. Now let's get this shit off of you and go work out. We can take sexy gym selfies and post them to the feed.”

I begin to peel the red and yellow leaves off of my skin and grimace at the sticky residue of eyelash glue leftover. “Fine.”

“Jeez, try not to sound too excited,” Shepard says as he picks up his bag. “Come on, let's go before it starts raining. Tell me about the look you're going for with the new palette?”

We talk business until we reach the tube. Then he begins to lament about Penny and how perfect she is (I swear he does this every time we speak), before switching the topic of Mothman and if he'd win in a fight against Bigfoot. (Admittedly, it's interesting.)

Posting gym selfies was a good idea, but most of Shep’s ideas are. We pose ridiculously and laugh at each other in the vids. We ignore anyone else in the background—-which is something you learn to do early on when your career revolves around your phone. You kind of learn how to lose any sense of shame that you have. (Luckily for us, neither Shepard nor I had much to begin with.)

* * *

**Snow ✓ @ChosenOne**

@EyDemonsItsYaBoi and me at the gym <jpg>

**Snow ✓ @ChosenOne**

I have a love/hate relationship with working out haha.

**K is for Keris @Keris_O**

_ Replying to @ChosenOne: _ -happy sigh- This is the content I’m here for <3

**The Herd ✓ @EyDemonsItsYaBoi**

Leg day with @ChosenOne. Come watch our TikTok! We’re dumb at the gym, trust me, you’ll love it.

* * *

**BAZ**

I come home to Simon with a face full of makeup. Not unusual. 

“We've already gotten quite a few pre-orders for Dragon Wings,” I say instead of greeting. I had spent the day at the office, going over numbers. Always. Numbers have steadily become my life. “Did you just finish filming?”

“Yeah, just taking a break before editing,” Simon tells me as he makes his way into our kitchen. 

“That's a nice look,” I say, “it's not your typical smoky eye.”

He grins at me and it causes my heart to skip a beat. “You noticed! I was trying to make it look like flames.”

I want to tell him that I notice everything about him. That I'll never not categorize and learn the ins and outs of him. I don't say any of it aloud—I'm too proud to spew such soft nonsense at him. And it's not as if he'd know what to do with that information other than fluster and blush. 

“I’m going to take some selfies before washing everything off,” Simon says. “I ordered takeaway for dinner, it’ll be here soon.”

I nod, my mind focusing on other things, and I’m about to change and head to the gym when he touches my wrist with the tips of his fingers, gaining back my attention. 

“I was thinking,” he says as he looks up at me (always up), “would you mind if I did the same look on you? That way we can show two different skin tones with the same look.”

“You just want me to take a selfie with you.”

“I just want you to take a  _ makeup  _ selfie with me, let’s get it right, Basilton.” Simon grins at me and I can’t help but hip-check him. “Plus, I want to show you off. There’s nothing wrong with that, is there?”

“Fine,” I say begrudgingly, because I can never say ‘no’ to him and he fucking knows it. I’m such a disappointment to myself. “But you’ll have to kiss me first.”

Simon smirks at me before reaching up and pressing his mouth against mine.

* * *

**New Upload from ChosenOneCosmetics**

_ Dragon Wings Palette _

4 Hours Ago

500,657 Likes // 35 Dislikes // 489 Comments

* * *

**WEDNESDAY**

**SIMON**

“I hate you both, so much,” Agatha says. 

Wednesday is usually the only day of the week when our group from Chosen One gets together in the office. It’s not really an office, it’s a decent-sized room that we rent out that has floor to ceiling windows on one side. There are two fully extended Tingby tables by IKEA and multicoloured chairs for seating situated side-by-side so that we can all work in the same area comfortably. There’s a sink and some counter space against the wall furthest from the entrance, and a silver mini-fridge. We’ve got a Keurig and an electric kettle, and a door covered in a black and white checkered decal that leads to the toilet. 

There are also boxes of products stacked in various areas. Baz ordered a shelving unit for everything but it’ll take a few weeks before it’s delivered, and we’ve been setting up a “studio” area near the windows with a large light box nearby for taking photos of our stock and some looks for a while. It makes everything feel more official. 

“Why do you hate Simon and Baz now?” Penny asks from behind her laptop’s screen. I’m not sure what she’s doing but she’s been typing nonstop for about fifteen minutes now.

“The selfie they released this morning in time with the YouTube upload?” Agatha says. She’s got her laptop open but is looking down at her phone. “They’ve got their faces pressed together with the same makeup look. Simon’s looking at the camera while Baz’s eyes are closed?”

“Oh yeah! That’s pure fire.” Shepard smiles. He’s editing the video that he recorded yesterday. It’ll be uploaded to TikTok tomorrow and to the Instagram by Friday.

“They’re both shirtless! Simon is sitting on Basil’s lap!” Agatha gripes. “Stop teasing followers. I don’t have fun having to remain professional while people ask stupid questions.” 

“It’s a marketable photo, Wellbelove,” Baz says from his space across from Penny. He’s got some sort of system going on with his ledger books. Writing things down and typing them at the same time. I have no clue how he does it. “I won’t be doing it again any time soon.”

“You will if it makes us a profit,” Penny says. 

“I’m going to ensure that the next thirst Tweet reading is nothing but Snowbaz,” Agatha promises. I can already imagine how uncomfortable that’s going to be when the time comes if she doesn’t forget. (She won’t, she’s almost as vindictive as Penny.)

“I’m going to post a story,” I say as I take my phone out and open my Instagram, turning on the camera and recording. “Look at us, hard at work!”

Agatha flicks me the V while Shepard makes a funny face. Baz and Penny ignore me, but it’s good to have footage like this, something to prove to people that I’m not a one-man army. Chosen One is a group effort. 

I get up and record myself opening one of the boxes that have some of our product samples. “Look at how pretty.”

“Get back to work, Snow!” Shepard says, which causes me to shift the camera to him. He’s grinning at me and wiggling his eyebrows. 

“You heard the man,” I say before posting and closing my camera. 

“Hey, so I was thinking of coming out.”

This catches everyone else’s attention. They stare at me, but not with surprise. I guess it was only a matter of time before I said something about it. Penny even rolls her eyes at me, but she also smiles, so I know she’s thinking her typical ‘ _ Oh, Simon _ ’ response.

“It’s entirely your decision, but you know that you have my support, love,” Baz says, breaking the ice. 

“Just warn me so I know how to respond to people,” Agatha says.

“Of course, I’d never allow the fans to catch you off guard, Aggie,” I say. It’s a lie; it’s happened more times than I can count over the years. 

Agatha gives me a dirty look.

“So, Watford marketing was telling me…” Penny begins as soon as I sit, and I know we’re going to be here for a while. 

“Want me to order us food?” Shepard asks. 

Penny barely nods and Shepard is already ordering online from the Indian takeaway place up the lane. Bless him, honestly.

* * *

**Trixie @Trixie667**

WHO ELSE SAW @ChosenOne IG UPDATE??????

**Trixie @Trixie667**

I’M GOING TO DIE

**Trixie @Trixie667**

#Snowbaz 5EVA

* * *

**BAZ**

“I’m late to my meeting with Lamb,” I say. I’m irritated about it, but Penelope had valid points, and to not finish my latest project would've been unwise. But the sun is beginning to set and at this rate Lamb is going to want to get dinner. 

Lambert—-or  _ Lamb _ as he insists on being called—-is one of Watford’s Investor Relations Associates. He's handsome, with glossy copper-coloured hair and bright blue eyes. He's good looking in a doll way, too perfect. He’s also extremely intelligent, and I see him as a mentor of sorts. 

“It's getting late, can't you reschedule?” Penny asks. Although whether she's asking for my sake or Simon's, I'm not sure. 

“All work and no play makes Baz a dull boy,” Agatha pipes from her spot beside Penelope.

“This would be our third attempt to meet. I'd rather get it over and done with, honestly,” I say. I'm rubbing at my temples and eyes in an attempt to wake myself up. Wednesdays are typically my longest day of the week. 

Simon is carefully not looking at me as I stand and stretch. He doesn't like my meeting Lamb, he never has. He's jealous for some unfathomable reason, as if Lamb were the man of my dreams. (He’s not.)

I wince as I feel my spine pop and my knees crack. We should probably invest in ergonomic chairs. 

“I'd rather go home and relax, but there’s no rest for the wicked,” I say, tucking an errant strand of hair behind my ear. 

“I'll walk out with you,” Simon says, also standing. He's packed his belongings into his ratty bookbag, slinging it casually over his shoulder. 

I nod and readjust the strap to my leather satchel. We bid the others goodnight and leave the office together. 

My phone is in my hand, and I'm texting Lamb that I'm heading to Watford now. Unsurprisingly, he asks to meet at the Thai restaurant not too far from there. I knew this was going to happen. I almost want to throw my phone against the wall, and barely refrain from doing so. 

“We should go to Hampshire soon,” Simon says. “It's been a while.”

He’s saying that we should take a vacation, but he’s doing it in a way that forces me to realize how long it’s been since we’ve visited family. 

Before we leave the building, Simon grabs my hand and pulls it towards him. He raises my palm and kisses the inside of my wrist. I lean forward and press a lingering kiss onto the side of his temple, inhaling the scent of his hair as I do so. I feel like we haven’t been seeing each other often lately, and hope to rectify that soon. 

“Bring me back spicy basil noodles,” Simon says as he presses his face into the column of my throat, his breath hot against my skin. 

“Mm,” I hum before pulling away. 

He kisses the corner of my mouth and smiles as I kiss him properly. 

“What would your husband say if he found out you were kissing your co-worker?” I ask as we finally pull apart from one another. 

“He’d ask me why I’m cheating on my flatmate,” Simon says. 

“You’re ridiculous,” I say, but my voice is dripping with affection. It’s disgusting. 

Simon grins widely at me. “Don't forget my dessert.”

He swats at my arse playfully as he leaves, heading in the opposite direction of me. I watch his backside as he walks away for far longer than deemed appropriate.

* * *

**Martin @MartinPotHead**

Holy shit, is this Baz? <jpg>

**Trixie @Trixie667**

_ Replying to @MartinPotHead: _ Who’s that other man? :eyes:

**Martin @MartinPotHead**

_ Replying to @Trixie667: _ Idk. bf?

**COWS @Elspeth**

_ Replying to @MartinPotHead: _ Wait...does this mean Snow is single?

**Trixie @Trixie667**

_ Replying to @Elspeth: _ Nooo! #Snowbaz

**Martin @MartinPotHead**

_ Replying to @Elspeth @Trixie667: _ Idk, look at this <jpg>

**K is for Keris @Keris_O**

_ Replying to @MartinPotHead @Elspeth @Trixie667: _ WTF

* * *

**SIMON**

I hear the door open and immediately perk up from my spot on the sofa. Baz!

He drops the paper bag with my food in the kitchen, without uttering a word to me, and then makes his way into our bedroom. Maybe he’s just tired, but it’s unlike him to come home without some sort of greeting. 

I frown before taking my dinner out of the bag and realize that he forgot my dessert. Again, it’s unlike him. Something isn’t right. 

So, I do what I always do, I follow him. The shower is already on by the time I make it into the room, which is fast. I strip my clothes off before I wander into the bathroom, entering it and grimacing at how hot it is already; the mirrors are fogged over from the steam. It’s like a bleeding sauna and I hate it, but I can see the shape of Baz through the opaque glass door. 

“Hey,” I greet as I slide in behind him. 

The scent of his soap hits me as soon as I close the shower door. Baz is sopping wet, his hair pushed away from his face, but it still sticks enticingly to his cheekbones, neck, and shoulders. His skin tone is an even golden-brown, and free of any blemishes—because he’s perfect. His shoulders are broad, and his chest has the beginning definition of pecs. His nipples are brown and lovely, and his chest has just the right amount of hair on it, enough to leave my mouth dry. It continues as a trail of black that goes down washboard abs and cute navel until it stops at a destination that I enjoy. I can’t help but look at his thick thighs and muscled calves, wanting to touch them. Naked is probably my favourite look for Baz, he’s so damn fit. 

Only when he looks at me, it’s not with his usual cocky Baz smirk. His expression is one that I’ve never seen before, not in all of our years of knowing each other. 

“Alright?” I ask him, my fingertips are already tracing over his hipbones. Thumbs rubbing at the jut there. “You seem... _ off.” _

“I feel,” Baz starts, he pauses as he seems to think about his words. He’s never done this, either. He’s always been one sure of what he’s going to say and how he’s going to say it. Words are magic to Baz; they’re a tool for him. 

I’m instantly on high alert. The warning bells in my brain are ringing loudly along with red lights going off. My grip on him tightens. “What happened?”

He shakes his head at first, before bringing his hands up to move his hair off of his cheeks. “Lamb.”

My rage has always been right there at the surface. I’ve always been quick to anger and fly off the handle. It’s gotten better as I’ve gotten older but it’s never fully gone away. What did that fucker do? (Lamb, that is. Not Baz. Never Baz.)

I lick my lips, but I can feel my eyes narrow as I peer up at Baz. “What happened?” I repeat. My heart is beating loudly in my chest, and I almost wonder if Baz can hear it. 

“He tried to convince me to go over to his place after our meeting,” Baz says carefully, trying to maintain his calm. “He—I can’t exactly...I can’t express myself well.”

His hands are over his eyes and he shakes his head. I, on the other hand, have already planned out how I’m going to murder Lamb for even looking in Baz’s direction. 

"He touched my arm—rubbed at it. It was just—it was entirely uncomfortable. He—” Baz is stammering and it only makes me angrier. 

“I don’t,” I start, I can feel my jaw clenching tightly. “Did he...what else, Baz?”

“He kissed me. I don’t want to make a big deal out of this,” Baz says in a rush. 

_ Too late for that, _ I think to myself. My heart is beating loudly in my ears.

“We exchanged words, and I think he understands where we stand now.” His voice cracks a bit and he clears his throat. “But, I just...I still feel...violated.”

The word causes my stomach to drop.  _ Violated _ . Lamb kissed Baz.  _ Lamb kissed Baz _ . 

“I’m going to kill him.” I blurt out. 

“No,” Baz says.

“I won’t let someone treat you like this, Baz.  _ Fuck _ , he  _ knows  _ we’re married,” I say through my teeth instead. Lamb made Baz feel  _ violated  _ (what the shit?). 

I’m out of the shower before I realize it, throwing a towel around my waist and marching into the bedroom for fresh clothes. 

“Simon!” Baz calls out behind me, I can hear the water being shut off and the shower door opening and closing.  _ “Simon!” _

_ “No!” _ I snap as I shove my wet legs into a pair of pants. “I’ve hated that guy since the beginning, and everyone told me it was all in my head. I knew how he looked at you, but I trust you so I let it go. Then he goes and pulls  _ this  _ shit? It’s bullshit, mate!”

My t-shirt sticks to me as I shove it over my head. I’m too enraged to be bothered with fully drying off. 

“I’m sorry, alright? I hadn’t meant—I didn’t think—please, don’t be angry with me.” Baz is dripping water onto the mahogany floors, his towel hastily thrown around his waist. From here I can see the gooseflesh along his torso and arms. He’s cold, and his hair looks dry; he hadn’t gotten to do any of the fancy treatments that he usually does in a shower. He didn’t get to shower at all.

“Wait.” I pause and turn to him, placing my barely used towel around his shoulders, “I’m not angry with you,” I say softly, and I can feel some of my anger ebb away as I look up at him. “Whatever happened with Lamb, it’s not your fault.”

Baz is biting on his lower lip, and his brows are furrowed with concern. His hands are on my forearms and he holds me where I stand. He’s trembling.

Jealousy and hurt pierce through me and I can’t help but jut me jaw out at him. “I mean—just, um.... _ should _ I be worried that you started this?”

It’s bad enough that Baz is so handsome. I can understand how others want him. I’ve wanted him for so long that I still can’t believe that he’s mine.  _ He’s all mine, _ and I am not one to share. Unless...he doesn’t want to be mine anymore? I don’t think I could take it if he leaves me. No, that’s a stupid thought, that’s idiotic. 

Baz shakes his head, “No. Although, I must say that your faith in me is just—”

I cut him off with a surprise kiss, rubbing his shoulders dry as I pull away. “Shut up.”

“—astounding,” Baz finishes before letting me go and using my towel to dry himself off. 

I snort. “Basil, Lamb’s flirted with you in front of me, he’s disrespectful towards our relationship and I’m pretty sure that he hates me for being with you.” Baz, on the other hand, is obsessed with me and has never hidden that from me. He’s never looked at anyone else, he’s never given me any reason to doubt him. 

Baz shakes his head and reaches for his wardrobe to get dressed, “I just want to drop this. I want to curl up on the sofa and watch bad television with you and just...forget this night ever happened.”

“I don’t want to drop it,” I say. I want to go to Lamb’s posh flat and beat his stupid face in for doing this to Baz. I want to burn him to the ground until he’s nothing more than dust, and then I want to stomp on the dust that’s left. 

_ “Simon.”  _ Baz turns to face me, mostly dressed. “Please, drop it.”

I open my mouth to object, my hands are already balled into fists at my side. I want to hit something. I want to fucking  _ go off. _ Instead, I swallow my words back. Baz has already been disrespected once tonight. I’m not going to add on to that, no matter how much I want to kill Lamb. It’s not fair. None of this is fair. 

“I’m going to have Penny contact Watford’s HR department so that you won’t have to work with Lamb again, okay? At least let me do this.”

Baz goes silent as he finishes dressing, and I watch him. The way his bare long legs disappear into a pair of fleece joggers and the henley that he brings over his head and arms. He doesn’t say anything until after he’s got a pair of fuzzy socks on and his hair up in a sloppy bun. “Alright.”

I go to him, taking his hand in mine and gently squeezing it. “I’ll wait for you in the living room with Netflix, okay? I love you.”

He nods and squeezes my hand back, “I love you too.”

* * *

**Trixie @Trixie667**

_ Replying to @Elspeth: _ I legit don’t believe that Baz would do that to Snow.

**COWS @Elspeth**

_ Replying to @Trixie667: _ Who says that they’re a couple? Just because you want Snowbaz to be real, doesn’t mean it is. Stop fetishizing homosexuality. 

**K is for Keris_O**

_ Replying to @Elspeth: _ Whoa. Chill my guy. That’s unnecessary.

**Trixie @Trixie667**

_ Replying to @Elspeth: _ Fuck you.

**Martin @MartinPotHead**

_ Replying to @Trixie667 @Elspeth @Keris_O: _ It was just dinner, guys.

**COWS @Elspeth**

_ Replying to @MartinPotHead: _ Only it’s obvious that they kissed. <Kermit drinking tea meme>

* * *

**THURSDAY**

**BAZ**

“The photo of Lamb and you is being spread around on Twitter,” Agatha says. We’re at a cafe together, meeting for brunch. Penelope is meeting with the people from Watford today—more specifically, their HR department. 

Agatha and I are making a plan of action on how to handle the situation on Twitter. 

“I don’t want to see it,” I say as I pick at my pumpkin shortbread. I have a delicious pumpkin mocha breve in front of me as well, but my stomach is knotted and I can’t seem to bring myself to drink it. “The speculations are ridiculous.”

“Regardless of whether you’re single or not, you’re entitled to your privacy,” Agatha says. 

“I’m not even the face of our quaint company, yet the fans are obsessed.” I am not pouting, at least I hope I’m not. “I’ve been so careful to remain behind the scenes.”

“You’re handsome,” Agatha says bluntly. “You are, and you’re mysterious. You’re typically in the background of Simon’s videos in some way shape or form, and it makes them thirst for you. Just be in more videos like Shepard and me and they’ll get bored.”

“I don’t want to be in more videos.” I resist the urge to flop back in my seat; it’s quite the internal struggle. “How can we fix this?”

“We can ignore it,” she suggests, stealing my abandoned shortbread from me to take a bite. “That, however, may blow up in our face. There’s an unofficial ship-war happening right now. Snowbaz versus Baz/Mystery Hunk.”

I blanch.  _ “‘Mystery Hunk’? _ What the fuck is a ship-war?”

Instead of answering, Agatha rolls her brown eyes at me. “Sometimes you can be so old, Basil.”

“Fuck off,” I say as I take my food back. 

“We don’t want to divide our fandom,” Agatha continues, “we want to remain united. Penny says we’ll sell more that way, but I think that some controversy will also help us. People get bored with monotony.”

“This is my  _ life _ , Wellbelove.” I pinch the bridge of my nose. “Our retail product is makeup, we’re not producing a soap opera. I don’t want to be exploited like this over such an unfortunate situation.”

I helplessly twist at my wedding band. I’ve never taken it off, not since it was placed on my finger. Simon wears his around his neck on a chain—he’s lost two rings already, this was his solution to ensure it never happens again. I loathe that this is a nervous tick of mine, but I can’t help it. 

“Want to hijack Instagram and take a photo of us having lunch together?” Agatha asks. “I’ve done it a few times already.”

“I’m never going to be allowed as a background character in this plot again,” I say as morosely as I can manage. “I never wanted to be front and center.”

“Blame your genetics,” Agatha says while standing up and coming to sit on my side of our table. “Now smile, we both know that you’re cuter when you do.”

“Fuck you,” I say through my teeth as I grin sharply.

Agatha smacks on a filter and posts it directly into the Chosen One Cosmetic stream. “Fuck, Shepard’s already posted those photos that he and Simon took the other day. I wish he would have texted me beforehand so that I could post on Twitter at the same time.”

I ignore her and finally manage a sip of my coffee. It’s gone cold.

* * *

**Snow ✓ @ChosenOne**

Check out the pics of our latest photoshoot for our newest eyeshadow palette Dragon Wings! <link>

**The Herd ✓ @EyDemonsItsYaBoi**

_ Replying to @ChoseOneCosmetics: _ eeyy, these pics dope af. #fire

**Trixie @Trixie667**

_ Replying to @ChosenOne @EyDemonsItsYaBoi: _ Isn’t this the palette that you used in the YT tutorial and IG pics with @TheVillain?

**COWS @Elspeth**

_ Replying to @ChosenOne: _ What exactly is going on with you and @TheVillain? Ya’ll acting sus.

**Naill @NailMe**

_ Replying to @ChosenOne: _ This palette looks great! I’m buying it for my sister for her bday :)

**Snow ✓ @ChosenOne**

_ Replying to @NailMe: _ Thanks so much for your support!

* * *

**SIMON**

It’s dark by the time I get home from Watford. I’m drained and tired, but at least my stomach is full. The only light on in the flat is a small lamp in the living room, which means that Baz is probably in bed.

There were lawyers and bigwigs involved in our meeting, and I’m glad that Baz opted to stay out of it while we discussed everything. I can’t imagine how he would’ve handled the situation. It’s not that Baz can’t take care of himself; on the contrary, he’s fucking ruthless. Still, Lamb was there and I’m not sure getting the two of them together again after everything that happened yesterday would’ve been a good idea. As it was, I had to leave the room when my eyes landed on the son of a bitch—I may have decked him otherwise.

I leave my shoes and bag in the foyer and lock the door firmly behind me. At least Penny made sure to feed me before sending me home. It would have been a disaster if she hadn’t. 

Honestly, I can’t say that I know much about business or how things work. I went to school for an art degree (which, surprisingly, I’m using in a way that I never expected). (I thought I’d end up teaching.) Penelope Bunce, however, is a fierce woman, and she was willing to burn the building down to the ground. (God, I love her.)

I’m quiet as I make my way into our bedroom’s ensuite, stripping my clothes and leaving them in a pile in the corner. (Baz is sure to get pissed about it later, but I can’t be arsed to care.) I take a lukewarm shower, washing away the day with half-open eyes. 

I can feel my exhaustion in my bones.

I stay naked afterward, not having bothered to bring clothes with me. It doesn’t matter. It’s autumn but the radiator is on and Baz is under two comforters, so it’s not like I’ll be cold tonight. 

Baz rolls closer to me once I’m under the blanket, his hand reaching over and touching my shoulderblade, tracing over the skin there and causing me to shiver. “Are you nude?”

“Yeah,” I say. It’s not completely dark in our room. The streetlamps cast everything into a gray shadow, meaning that I can just about make out his face. His eyes are on me. 

“Sleepy?” Baz’s hands are on my chest now, idly rubbing up and down as he shifts even closer. Our knees are touching.

Maybe I  _ was  _ tired...until he put his hands on me. He’s trying to seduce me, and I’m a weak man because it’s working. I can feel myself reacting to Baz’s touch, to his smell, to the sound of his breathing. 

“Not sleepy,” I gasp and arch into him.

When he touches his mouth to mine, I can’t help but lie back into the sheets, letting him press me down beneath him.

* * *

**New Upload from ChosenOneCosmetics**

_ SHEP ALMOST GETS US KICKED OUT OF SEPHORA - NOT CLICKBAIT _

10 Hours Ago

1M Likes // 315 Dislikes // 5,032 Comments

* * *

**FRIDAY**

**SIMON**

“Sales are going well,” Baz says over his laptop. We’re sitting at our dining room table, eating lunch together. “Better than I projected. Dragon Wings is nearly sold out.”

“That’s great!” I say through a mouthful of food. He hates when I do this, but I think that’s part of the reason I still do it. What’s the point of being with someone I don’t enjoy antagonizing occasionally? “We should do a giveaway or something soon, really boost the follow count and whatnot.”

“That’s a good idea,” he says, although he’s only half paying attention to what he’s saying.

I shift my legs so that my bare foot presses against his calf. He’s still in joggers, which is unusual for him, but not an unwelcome sight. “I was thinking—”

“Try not to hurt yourself.”

“Fuck you. Anyway, would it be alright with you if I told the fans that I’m married?”

This causes Baz’s face to shoot up from his screen and his eyes to narrow in on me. He’s wearing his glasses, which distracts me a little from how intense his gaze is. “You want to tell them that you’re married?”

I nod. “Yeah. Been wanting to for a while. I  _ did  _ say that I want to come out.”

“You—has this anything to do with what happened with Lamb?” Baz asks me slowly. He’s giving me his full attention now, and while I typically enjoy that, it’s making me uncomfortable. 

“No,” I say.  _ Yes _ , I want to say.  _ Yes, because you’re  _ **_mine_ ** _ , and everyone needs to know that you’re mine _ . I’m a jealous person. I tend to hoard my treasures, and Baz is my ultimate treasure.

Although I’ve been wanting to come out as queer for a while now, I’m sick of people asking about my sexuality. It’s not that it’s anyone’s business—who I shag has nothing to do with the product that I sell. It has nothing to do with my talent as a makeup artist, or who I am as a person overall. And, frankly, it's nobody's business. On the other hand, I’m sick of not being honest, and I’m sick of being asked stupid questions. Things would be both easier and perhaps a little harder if and when I came out.

“Simon,” Baz says softly. He’s using that voice that tells me that he’s preparing for me to get angry. I hate that voice—it’s the type of tone that a person would use with a wounded animal or a crying child. 

“Baz,” I say back. I’m leaning back in my chair now, my arms crossed over my chest as I keep eye contact with him. “You’re not a dirty secret, and I’m tired of hiding. If you’re okay with it, I want to tell everyone. I want to tell the world that I am wholly in love with you and that you’re my partner for life.”

I’m usually shit with words, I usually stutter and stammer my way through important things. Recording videos is easier because if I screw up I can just redo it and edit it later. Baz is the articulate one out of the two of us, he always has been. But when it comes to my feelings for him, once I’ve found the right words, it’s hard to screw them up. 

His face is flushing in a soft blush, and he’s trying not to look pleased but failing at it. 

“Okay,” Baz says, lowering his lashes demurely. He looks so lovely that it hurts my heart, twisting my emotions tightly.

I want to snog him. I want to shove him onto the floor and ravish him until he’s left as nothing more than a puddle of exposed nerves. I want to show him exactly what I mean when I say that I want to tell the world. 

Unfortunately, I can’t. I have to meet up with Shepard and Penny at the office. I’ll mention my giveaway idea to them and maybe we can decide which products we’ll include. My mind slips back into business mode and I wish there was more time to spend with my handsome husband—but it’s alright. There will be time later tonight. 

“Okay,” I echo and nod before standing up and gathering our empty plates to take to the kitchen sink. I wash them and set them on the drying wrack. “Do you want me to pick anything up from the market on my way back home later?”

“No, I bought ingredients the other day,” Baz says. I can hear the clacking of typing and know that he’s focused on his spreadsheets again. Honestly, sometimes I think he’s having some type of affair with them. “I’ll cook tonight.”

“Generous,” I say as I dry my hands. “Guess I’ll put on real trousers, I’ve got a meeting to get to.”

I kiss Baz’s crown before going to our bedroom to get dressed. 

* * *

**Snow ✓ @ChosenOne**

Giveaway time! Enter for the chance to win the entire Dragon Set! Includes—lipsticks that haven’t been released yet, eyeliners, highlighters, contour sticks, and our Dragon Wings palette. Go to IG to find out how <link>.

**The Herd ✓ @EyDemonsItsYaBoi**

Go enter the @ChosenOne giveaway! You won’t regret it <link>.

**Pen @PurpleRocks**

@ChosenOne is doing a giveaway! <link>.

**Baz ✓ @TheVillain**

@ChosenOne giveaway <link>

**Martin @MartinPotHead**

When did @TheVillain become verified?

**Trixie @Trixie667**

_ Replying to @ChosenOne: _ Entering now!

* * *

**K is for Keris @Keris_O**

I ran into @EyDemonsItsYaBoi and @ChosenOne at Ebb’s Tea Shoppe today! They were kind enough to take a selfie with me <link>

**Trixie @Trixie667**

_ Replying to @Keris_O _ : I’m so #jelly

**COWS @Elspeth**

_ Replying to @Keris_O _ : The envy is real.

**Snow ✓ @ChosenOne**

_ Replying to @Keris_O: _ @EyDemonsItsYaBoi and I agreed that it was nice to meet you today! And thanks for allowing us to post the pic on the official IG :)

**The Herd ✓ @EyDemonsItsYaBoi**

_ Replying to @Keris_O @ChosenOne: _ @Keris_O, you’re chill af and I hope to run into you again!

* * *

**Snow ✓ @ChosenOne**

Live stream happening tonight on IG at 10pm(GMT+1)/5pm(EST)! I have something huge to announce. 

* * *

**SATURDAY**

**SIMON**

“Do you think Baz is okay with this?” I can’t help but ask. 

“Si,” Penny warns, “don’t make me bring the quota back.”

We’re waiting for her mother to join us. Penny wanted me there with her when she tries on wedding dresses, although I think she should have asked for Agatha and Baz to come along instead (they’re two of the most fashionable people that we know). I understand why she asked for me, at least—we’re best friends, thick as thieves, as close as close can get. 

“I’m just nervous,” I say, “which is ridiculous, I mean, these people have been following me for years now.”

“If they give you any shit, block them,” Penny says. She’s as confident as ever, and I can’t help but admire her for that. She doesn’t care. “We’ve already got a large enough following and we were picked up by a huge company. As long as we make the sales we can continue to grow and produce. When it comes to Chosen One, we’ll be okay.”

“You don’t think there’s going to be a backlash?” 

Penny peers up at me from over the top of her glasses, “Simon, don’t take offense, but you’re a man who does makeup tutorials for a living. I highly doubt there’s going to be much of a backlash.”

I blink at her, and then blink again. “You know, I didn’t think of it that way.”

“I figured that you didn’t. Plus, it’s Baz. He may say otherwise, but we both know he’s all for large declarations of love and romance. He eats that shit up,” Penny says. 

I think back to when I proposed to Baz. It was a private affair (although everyone already knew that I was going to do it). I cooked dinner and we ate out on the balcony, and I had an entire speech planned out that I promptly forgot when I looked at him. I stammered my way through it and he cried and it was perfect.  _ Baz  _ is perfect. For me, at least. 

“Should he be in the feed with me?” I ask Penny, because I always ask Penny for everything. It’s always been this way, ever since we were children. I swear she’s half my brain. (The smarter, more put together, half.) 

“That would be nice,” Penny says. “Shepard said that he’d film it for you two if you’d like.”

I shake my head. “Nah, we’ll be alright, I’ll just set up the tripod.” It doesn’t need to be a whole production.

Mitali comes rushing towards us then, apologizing for her tardiness, and then we’re on our way to shop for dresses.

* * *

**Snow ✓ @ChosenOne**

Bridal shopping with the bestie @PurpleRock <img>

**The Herd ✓ @EyDemonsItsYaBoi**

_ Replying to @ChosenOne: _ Hands off my mans @PurpleRock #truelove #simpard 5eva

**Pen @PurpleRock**

_ Replying to @EyDemonsItsYaBoi: _ You can keep him, I’ll gladly take @TheVillain

**Baz ✓ @TheVillain**

_ Replying to @PurpleRock @EyDemonsItsYaBoi: _ Please don’t include me in your disgusting flirting. 

* * *

**Snow ✓ @ChosenOne**

T minus 10 minutes until the live IG feed!

**Snow ✓ @ChosenOne**

Seriously, guys, you’re probably going to want to watch this.

* * *

**BAZ**

“Care to join me, darling?” Simon is in the living room with his phone on a tripod.

Simon Salisbury only calls me ‘ _ darling _ ’ whenever he wants something from me. (It always works.)

We’re both bathed and in loungewear; I’ve already taken my contact lenses out for the night, and he’s shirtless in a pair of track shorts. His wedding band rests on the center of his chest. He looks golden in the warm lamplight of our living room, and I can’t help but admire him. 

“Must I?” I ask. I’m wearing his Watford hoodie again and am bundled up to the best of my ability without going overboard. 

_ “Baz.” _ Simon says my name through clenched teeth, but it comes out whiny. “Please? Don’t be like this.”

I can’t help but arch a brow at him. “What do I get if I join you? I need an incentive, Salisbury.”

“My heart and soul?” Simon shrugs. 

“I already have those,” I say, but I make my way to him regardless. “I want a Rolex watch, the Air-King.”

“Are you kidding me?” Simon’s brows furrowed, and he’s giving me this look that makes me want to jump him. It’s an incredulous expression mixed with amusement. As if he’s mentally telling himself that he shouldn’t be surprised. He’s known me since we were eleven years old. Simon knows how I am. 

“Take it or leave it,” I say. I don’t shrug. (Even though I want to. It’s a terrible habit that I’ve picked up from him,)

“Wow.” He’s shaking his head, causing his bronze curls to flop onto his forehead enticingly. “Fine, I’ll get you one for Christmas.”

“No, you’ll get me one just because, love.”

“You’re such a brat.” Yet we’re both aware of how much he likes that about me.

I sit beside him as he opens Instagram and sets it up for a live feed. He hasn’t disagreed to getting me the watch, and he won’t. He hardly ever denies me a thing. If I ask for it, I know that Simon would give me the moon if he could. He’d give me all that he was and all that he is. 

However, for now, a Rolex sounds nice. 

* * *

**SIMON**

“Welcome, everyone.” I grin at my phone— it’s far away enough that Baz and I both fit comfortably in the frame, and it’s obvious that we’re on the sofa. People are commenting already, but unlike my usual weekly live feeds, this one is different. “Yes, Baz is here with me tonight.”

“Although I’d rather be in bed,” Baz drawls. His hand—which is off-camera—rests heavily on my bare knee. I’m in track shorts and nothing else, and his warm fingers are very distracting. 

“Okay, so I’m doing this live feed today because earlier this week there was a photo that went around of Baz that was taken way out of context,” I begin. I chew on my lip for a moment and think of how to proceed. “Um…”

I continue to ignore the comments flooding in and shift my attention to Baz instead. 

He looks back at me with his ocean-coloured eyes. He’s arching his brow again, this time in question. 

“Fuck it,” I say, and then I’m kissing him. 

It’s chaste and sweet and appropriate for a live streaming. 

When I turn back to the camera, I’m sporting a nervous grin. “Surprise! Baz and I are together.”

Baz is touching his lips and staring at me in awe. 

“Actually, we’re married...to each other.”

Baz chuckles. “You’re ridiculous, Snow.”

“We’ve been married for, uh, how long, darling?” I ask, even though I know exactly how long we’ve been married to the exact minute.

“Five years,” Baz answers. His voice is low, seductive. I can already tell how promising my night is going to be once the camera is off. “And we’ve been together since we were eighteen.”

“Twelve years together, five years married,” I say. “All the speculations that were going around this week drove me mad! I want everyone to understand that Baz is  _ mine. _ Not anyone else’s. Not to, um, sound controlling or territorial, I just, um—”

“Heaven forbid anyone thinks that,” Baz says, and then he smiles. It’s soft and causes me to blush; I can feel the heat flare from my face down to my chest (I should have worn a shirt). He looks back over to the live stream, and his smile widens a little, and he’s just so beautiful. “Snow’s wanted to come out for years. We’re not ashamed of our relationship. It’s not exactly a secret.”

“Before anyone goes on, because I can see you guys commenting, I’m not gay,” I say.

“I am,” Baz interjects. “Gay, that is.”

“I’ve dated both men and women, but Baz is the one for me,” I say. “The truth is,” I link my fingers through Baz’s—the one on my knee—forcing him to hold my hand. He doesn’t mind. I can’t help but put my head on his shoulder and smile. “I am so in love with this man.”

Baz is smiling too, and the sight of it causes my heart to warm.

_ Trixie667: YES! SNOWBAZ! YES! I KNEW IT!!!! _

_ XxXBeltBuckleXxX: You guys are cute  _

_ Keris_O: This wasn’t really a secret lol _

_ MartinPotHead: Baz the vampire and Snow the dragon _

_ XxXBeltBuckleXxX: Snowbaz 5eva _

_ Trixie667: I’m literally jumping up and down _

_ Trixie667: I’m so happy. Suck it, Elspeth! _

_ EEE: All I said was don’t assume _

_ Keris_O: SNOWBAZ!!! _

_ RyRyRyRy: happy for you two _

_ Trixie667: Snowbaz 5eva _

“Thanks for the support,” I laugh. “That’s it for this feed, don’t forget to enter Chosen One Cosmetic’s giveaway! Thanks!”

I close Instagram and turn my phone off.

I let out a breath hadn’t realized I was holding as I lean back on the sofa. I inhale the scent of Baz’s shampoo and snuggle further into him.

“Bedtime?” Baz asks. He’s stretching languidly. All long limbs and gorgeous hair. 

I shake my head and pounce on my husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on **[tumblr](https://xivz.tumblr.com/)**!


End file.
